Bridge's Sad Past
by garudarox
Summary: Mother's day at SPD, a happy celebration between all cadets and staff. That is, everyone except our very own green ranger, Bridge Carson. Any of the OC's familiar at any point? Please R&R


Bridge's Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or SPD. I only own Jill, Bridge's parents, Logan and Olivia.**

It was a nice day at the SPD command center. It was mother's day that day, and every cadet tried their best to bring their mothers to the base. Maybe they would just put a picture of them on their door if their mothers didn't exist. Everyone was in the spirit of mother's day. That is, everyone except Bridge Carson.

Bridge has always kept a secret for the 7 years he's been in SPD. He's always kept that one secret that not even his roommate Sky knows and he plans to keep that secret for the rest of his lifetime. Until Jack just had to ask…

"Hey Bridge, where's your mom in all this festivities?" Jack asked.

"Big word Jack, big word…" Syd commented, "But he's right Bridge, you never told us about your mother all these years we know you…"

"Um Syd, I'd rather not talk about my mom please. I just don't want to…" Bridge replied.

"Oh come on Bridge, it's just your mom right?" Sky asked. "I'm your roommate, and you know everything about me. Though I don't know everything about you. So please tell us Bridge…"

"If everything was ever so easy with the Carson family Mr. SPD handbook…" Bridge replied leaving the room. Sky looked as if he was insulted, but then dusted it off and went back to reading… you guessed it, the SPD handbook, again.

Bridge soon found himself on his bed, looking at the complete family album. Those pictures reminded him of many memories. He remembered that his mom was once a green ranger while his dad was once a red ranger. Such great memories indeed. Like Bridge's 11th birthday party for example...

_Flashback_

_It was the 11__th__ birthday of young Bridge Carson. His little sister Jillian waked the birthday boy up. _

"_Come on Bridge, wake up! Everyone we know is waiting for you downstairs!" she exclaimed. Her brother responded with covering his face with a pillow. "There's buttery toast…" Jillian tempted Bridge._

"_Buttery toast? I'm in!" Bridge said running to his wardrobe to change his clothes. He quickly ran down the stairs to see everyone of his friends and almost everyone of his family there. There was mom, dad, Jilly, auntie Gen, uncle Kenny, auntie Kat, uncle Tommy, auntie Kira, cousin Kelly and even his best friends, Logan and Olivia. _

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Bri-idge!" they sang. "Happy birthday to you!" Bridge was happy that almost everybody came. Except for uncle Bradley, who is in the hospital at that time._

_Bridge was especially excited that his mom whipped up his two favorite foods: buttery toast and mom's edible homemade chocolate chunk cookie dough. Bridge was a very happy boy indeed._

_End Flashback_

That was the last birthday party involving the complete Carson family. Then there was the time when him, Logan and Olivia pretended to be power rangers. Bridge was green ranger, Logan was red ranger and Olivia was blue ranger. Boy, that was fun alright.

_Flash back_

"_Disaster warrior, ranger form!" Bridge, Logan and Olivia called. They were all pretending to be warrior rangers, a kind of combination between ninja storm and disaster rangers. They created it themselves, not knowing that rangers did exist in the Carson household._

"_Power of Wild Fire!" Logan called, quickly putting on his red cape._

"_Power of Tidal Waves!" Olivia called, quickly finding her blue water staff._

"_Power of Earthquakes!" Bridge called, putting on his green hat with the picture of Earth._

"_And together we are, the Disaster warriors!" they exclaimed._

_End flash back_

Yet there was one last picture that had only Bridge and his dad. The date was the 9th of May 2016, a day after mother's day 10 years ago. For Bridge and his dad, Phillip, it was a death anniversary.

_Flashback_

_It was mother's day that day, Bridge's mom held him in her hands. Her husband held little Jillian in his hands. They were walking down to the South food court and suddenly; gunshots were fired on the other side of the mall. Then out of nowhere, mom was shot twice near the heart. Bridge ran quickly to try to save her mom. Then Jillian was shot in the chest. Due to Jill's small and weak body, she died immediately. _

"_No Jill, Sophia!" dad yelled. Bridge's dad thought him some basics to being a super hero, including checking pulses. Bridge ran over to his little sister and checked her pulse._

"_Daddy," Bridge sniffed, "Jilly's gone…"_

_Soon after that, the medical team arrived. Bridge's mom Sophia was still hanging on and Jill would get her bullet removed. A few hours after that, Sophia didn't make it through her surgeries. Bridge and Phillip soon knew that the man who shot the two girls had a grudge against all females, child or adult. Everyone who's loved one got killed during this shooting was happy that the culprit was behind bars. But Bridge would still be miserable on that day…_

_End flashback_

After some moments of grief, Z popped her head through the door.

"Hey Bridge," Z said. "Can I come in? The others told me you were down on the dumps today so… yeah…"

"Come in Z, don't worry about me. It's just, I have well… family problems…" Bridge replied. Z saw the little photo album Bridge had on his bed as she sat next to him.

"Looks like you have a lot of memories Bridge," Z commented. "Hopefully their all good ones…"

"Well not all of them Z," Bridge replied, "Well that's my mom, my dad and my little sister Jillian…" Bridge continued before telling Z his story. Z listened carefully to her green friend. She felt somewhat happy that Bridge trusted her with his past.

"Bridge, I'm so sorry…" Z said hugging Bridge. "Do you want me to kick Jack's butt for you?"

Bridge smiled and said, "No Z, maybe I should kick his butt myself. Not before I get my hands on some buttery toast…"

"Now that's the Bridge I know…" Z chuckled smiling.


End file.
